


Burn Me To Ash.

by lizibabes



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [10]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: AU, Graphic Sex, Implied Violence, M/M, Swearing, brief mentions of past underage sex, deliberate fires, reckless behaviour, violent threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the fire prompt on my H/C Bingo card. High school AU. Tommy has always liked fire, he likes to watch it, burning and consuming. And then he meets Adam, a man who makes his blood burn and consumes him body and mind. But will Adam be able to live with Tommy's need to see everything around them turn to ash?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Me To Ash.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> This is my first ever high school fic and I hope you all like it. Both Adam and Tommy are eighteen in this fic. There will be references to past Tommy OFC, but no other pairings.

Tommy POV  
　  
He was good at what he did and good at not getting caught, which was fucking important, because even though he wasn't hurting anyone, not really, they would lock him up if they found out. Tommy couldn't help it, it was like a compulsion, an addiction, the itch would grow beneath his skin and he would just have to do something or go mad. He was well aware people would think him mad if they knew, after all, setting fires was one of the three signs of the homicidal triad, but he didn't wet the bed and had never hurt an animal even accidentally. He liked animals, who the fuck wanted to kill a puppy? That shit was sick. Tommy just liked fire, he liked to watch stuff burn, watching the flames transform what they were burning into something else entirely soothed something in him.  
　  
School had just started for the day and he was sitting in home room, when he noticed the itch was building. Normally he kept a good track of it, it was all a part of being careful. He kept track of when he had last set a fire, had kept track over the years of the time between fires, how quickly the urge built, how different sized fires lasted him different amounts of time. He had it down to an art form, but somehow the need had snuck up on him this time. It hadn't been this way for years, and it pissed him off knowing he would have to spend a day at school, itchy and restless, unable to take in a god damn thing. He wouldn't set a fire at school, not even some stupid trash can fire like a prank, it was too risky and against the rules he had made for himself back when he had started giving into his urges.  
　  
He searches for some kind of distraction in his homeroom class, but nothing comes, until he walks in and suddenly, Tommy's mind is off the itch, it's still there, but it is totally background in the face of the new kid. Who soon, due to the teacher’s need to publicly humiliate him or introduce him to people or some shit, Tommy knows is called Adam. His first impression is that he is one tall fucker, sexy as hell too. Tommy himself has given up on growing that much more, he knows it's senior year and eighteen doesn't mean he'll stop growing for sure, but he's not holding out any hope for a growth spurt. Adam looks like he's already had his fair share of growth spurts, easily towering over every guy and girl (even in the heels they feel the need to wear at school) in the class, including there thirty something male teacher, who's name Tommy should know in theory, but he really doesn't. Adam's broad too, kind of pale with lots of freckles and freshly dyed black hair. Tommy dyes his own hair enough to know a new dye job, even though he goes for what his Mom calls bimbo blonde and this Adam guy’s all raven black. It really works for him. His look is unique, not quiet rock; no rock band T-shirt, but Bowie and a leather jacket, black jeans, boots and he's wearing makeup. As tall and broad as he is, Tommy thinks he probably gets a lot less shit for it than Tommy does.  
　  
As Adam walks to his seat, Tommy hears one of the jocks do the stupid fake cough over a word thing. ‘Fag’ rings out pretty clearly and for once, Tommy is sure it isn't aimed at him. Instead of sitting down, hiding, keeping his head down or any of the other behaviour you would expect from a new kid, he stops by his seat and looks right at the jock; his name is Will Ford. Ford is an asshole; he's the quarterback, whatever the fuck that means. Tommy doesn't know shit about football, but he has learnt that being quarterback apparently means your God in high school. Ford certainly has a God complex and everyone caters to it; teachers and students alike. It’s fucking annoying. Ford hates him. Tommy's presence alone seems to have the ability to offend Ford, who never stops giving him shit. Tommy dreams about setting fire to his car, his house, taking from the homophobic asshole.  
　  
Tommy argues back sometimes, when his patience runs out after getting shit day in and day out. But he tries to ignore Ford the best he can and not draw attention to himself. Ford tends to fight with half the football team as back up as minimum. Tommy isn't afraid of getting his ass kicked, it's happened before, but he likes to keep a low profile. His dress sense and makeup get him as much attention as he is comfortable with. Tommy knows with his hobbies it's better not to have people looking at you too closely. New kid, Adam, clearly doesn't live by any of the same rules as Tommy.  
　  
"Fag? You might want to work on your pick up lines. That might work in the locker room with your team mates, hun, but not me." Adam smirks and Tommy wants to lick his face off. He thinks he might be in love, so it’s a shame Adam's probably gonna end up dead by the end of the day, mouthing off like that. Ford’s in his damn letterman jacket, he always is, surely Adam is smart enough to know that means he is not the person to fuck with.  
　  
"Shut your mouth you dirty cock sucker," Ford spits out as Adam sits down.  
　  
"Save the pillow talk for the bedroom, stud," Adam says casually, while the teacher just ignores the exchange; of fucking course.  
　  
Ford is turning an interesting shade of red and Tommy's pretty sure that if it was possible for a person’s head to explode, Ford’s brains would be splattered all over the walls by now, which is a pleasing mental image.  
　  
"Your dead," Ford snarls.  
　  
Adam makes a show of looking at himself, like he's checking for something.  
　  
"Nope, pretty sure I'm still breathing. Wow, I knew football players were stupid, but you really live up to the stereotype," Adam snorts.  
　  
At this point Ford has clearly realized words are not his strong suit and he gets to his feet, heading towards Adam, his face twisted with fury. Adam's may just be the shortest first day in the history of short days ever. Adam stands up, face to face with Ford, not a hint of fear in the face of all that fury. He's taller than Ford, something Ford seems to be realizing as he glances up, clearly clocking the foot Adam has on him.  
　  
"Watch your mouth, faggot," Ford snarls before stomping back to his seat, which Tommy takes as code for ‘He'll be back for Adam once he has a few of his goons at his back’. Coward never fights alone unless there is no chance of him getting hurt. Adam just takes his time sitting back down, not looking at all shaken by the warning or homophobic slur.  
　  
Tommy watches Adam for the rest of the period. He's a little fascinated by Adam, people hardly ever hold his attention, not much does. Music does the trick sometimes, but fire’s his only true passion. There is something about Adam though, the looks, the attitude, that is very compelling. He thinks he's been subtle with his attention until class ends. He's decided to skip the beginning of his next class and go for a smoke, it'll give him a reason to get his lighter out, tease himself with the sight of the flame. Smocking helps the itch, the feel of a lighter in his hand, the smell of the smoke, even though it’s different from the smoke from a true fire; smells different. What helps the most is being able to look at the glowing embers at the end of his cigarette and the heat against his fingers. He loves the heated feeling his skin gets when he gets a little close to a flame. He's out behind the English building, looking for his lighter, when Adam appears. Those burning blue eyes land on Tommy straight away, in a manner that lets Tommy know this Adam guy had been looking for him. He just lights up and waits.  
　  
"You were watching me," Adam tells him, walking over; it’s more of a prowl really. No new kid should be that confidant on their first day, especially an apparently openly gay new kid, who wears makeup. He must get shit normally, its high school after all, a place were everyone judges everyone else. New kids always get extra shit as well, so the rules say Adam should be nervous right now, clearly Adam doesn't think the rules of high school apply to him.  
　  
Tommy just shrugs and takes a drag, he's not stupid enough to open his mouth without knowing where Adam is going with this.

He gets bored with waiting for something to happen, so he offers Adam a cigarette silently, holding one out to the taller boy. Adam accepts his offer, popping the cigarette into his mouth, leaning forward and Tommy gets that he wants Tommy to light up for him. Tommy just shrugs, pulling a silver lighter out of his pocket. He lights up for Adam, watches the flame, then Adam's lips as he takes a drag. He's not sure which one interests him more. He likes the way metal lighters heat up in his hand, but he doesn't buy anything fancy. He doesn't want to risk dropping a lighter that could easily be traced back to him when he sets fires.  
　  
"So, why were you watching me? I doubt my makeup offended you." Adam smirks, gesturing at his face, dark eye shadow, a little eyeliner, he needs to reapply his gloss, smoking fucks it up. But Adam has a point, Tommy pretty obviously is fine with guys wearing makeup.  
　  
"You wear more than me." It’s probably not the smartest thing he's ever said, it’s a shitty comeback really, but he's struck dumb around Adam.

"I do. Do you like it?" Adam asks, blowing out smoke casually, like he's not in all likelihood skipping class on his first day.  
　  
Tommy shrugs, he's not sure if it’s a trick question and if it is what the trick is. Hell, even if it’s not a trick, he isn't sure what sort of answer Adam's looking for. He's not all that good with people, doesn't talk all that much. People say he's anti social, but that's not it. He can't let people close and risk letting them find out his addiction. He isn't good at making friends anyway, so it’s easier to not try at all, than to try and get friends. But friends who aren't close enough to pry about where he goes at night, why he's tired. A close friend would ask more questions than he is comfortable with.  
　  
"You don't talk very much do you?" Adam asks, flinging away his cigarette. He moves, coming forward to crowd Tommy against the wall. He drops his own cigarette because his arms are trapped, he doesn't want to risk burning his fingers. He likes fires, but not getting burnt and the smell of burning flesh doesn't appeal to him at all.  
　  
"What do you want?" Tommy asks. There isn't any point answering Adam's question, it's already obvious he isn't a big talker, why waste words telling Adam something he already knows?  
　  
"Well, I want to know why you were watching me. That is why I followed you and now I kind of want to know if you have a boyfriend. Your really cute, Tommy." Adam smiles, he's got a hand against the wall on either side of Tommy, their bodies close, but not touching. Having Adam this close makes it hard to think. He's big, tall and broad, strong enough to break him like a twig. It’s almost intimidating despite the friendly smile and the glitter clearly showing in his eye shadow. Tommy had never thought a man could look intimidating whilst wearing glitter, but hell, this isn't the first time he's been wrong and he doubts it will be the last.  
　  
From what he's said and done, Tommy really fucking doubts Adam is some straight guy fucking with him. Hit on the gay kid to get an accuse to beat on the gay kid; he's seen it happen before. That isn't what is going on here. He isn't afraid Adam will beat him up, even though he could, this guy is intimidating for very different reasons to that.  
　  
"You basically told Ford to fuck off, that was interesting to me." Tommy shrugs. It’s not even a real lie, it’s just not the whole truth and seen as he lies completely about most things, he doesn't think Adam will notice the lie. He doesn't answer his other question, he wants to know why it’s being asked first.  
　  
"Ford? The football player guy? God, I hate assholes like that. He really didn't like me, probably out right hates me now. I'm sure he's not a real fan of yours either." Adam smiles, clearly taking in the dyed hair, makeup and black clothing.  
　  
"Lets just say he's not in my fan club, but that's cool. I'm not in his either." Tommy hates Ford, hates all the guys like him, but he isn't about to tell some stranger that Ford has done at least one shitty thing a day to him every single day since the start of middle school. Ford is real lucky that Tommy isn't into burning people. He could probably get away with it, he knows how to make fires look accidental. It would be so easy to get into Ford's house while he was asleep, maybe wait till the family was out, till Ford was alone. He'd set it all up, get outside and watch the carnage from a safe distance. Like his bedroom window, seen as Ford literally lives right across from him. Some times when Ford is all up in his face, pushing him around, doing whatever it is he's come up with that day, Tommy thinks about it. Thinking about how easy it would be to kill the jock stops Tommy from losing his shit; the smile it produces? Well those tend to piss Ford off, but he can take whatever Ford dishes out.  
　  
"Nice to see somebody in this place has taste." Adam reaches out then and runs a finger down his cheek. Tommy feels his heart lurch in his chest from the simple touch. His mouth feels dry, he isn't used to being this out of control, it isn't normal for him to have a person capture his attention like this.  
　  
"What do you want?" Tommy finally gets the words out, even though his throat feels tight and his mouth is still as dry as sand paper.  
　  
"What do I want?" Adam repeats, chuckling.  
　  
"It’s not funny," Tommy growls.  
　  
"Oh you’re feisty, I like that," Adam purrs.  
　  
"Just answer the damn question." He feels like he's being played with. He's used to games, lying, masks. Showing the world one face in the daylight, but becoming someone else at night. He plays with people’s heads. He tricks them, he has played enough games to know when he is being played with and he doesn't like it.  
　  
"There are a lot of things I want, Tommy. I asked about you and no one could tell me for sure which way you swung. So first, I want to know that." Adam shrugs, it should be weird that Adam has already spoken to people about him, instead he feels weirdly flattered.  
　  
"I'm Bi." Tommy has made no secret of the fact since he started high school. He's had both boyfriends and girlfriends. He's been seen more with girls at school, because he has dated girls who go to school with them. Most of his boyfriends have been older, seen as their high school is lacking in out gay guys. Tommy's been dropped off and picked up at school by his past boyfriends. Sure it could look like a friend giving him a ride sometimes, but Tommy isn't exactly shy with the PDA. There have been some heated hello's and goodbyes. People have seen.  
　  
"I bet that goes over well," Adam laughed.  
　  
"Not really, bad enough I'm a fag, but a fag who might fuck there girlfriends? Yeah, the football team just love me." Tommy smirks, trying to act like the fact that Adam still had him crowded up against the wall, isn't having any effect on him at all.  
　  
"Please, tell me you have. I think the idea of some little metal rocker guy banging the football players girlfriends might make my day." Adam's laugh is different then, more open and honest. Just a guy who hates and is sick of being bullied by jocks. No where near as intense as he has been up till this point.  
　  
"It's made a few of my days and nights." Tommy smirks.  
　  
"You’re shitting me, really?" Adam looks a little stunned.  
　  
"I'd swear to God, but being an atheist, that wouldn't mean shit. I swear on my guitar, man. I'm not lying." Tommy laughs.  
　  
"You’re hot, I can see why they go for you even though you’re not the popular type." Adam touches the side of his head gently, fingers threading into the long hair there.  
　  
"What can I say, some girls like slumming it." Cheerleaders are meant to date jocks or at the very least guys who are popular. They are not meant to sleep with guys like him, but so many of them do. Cheerleaders, girls from the so called popular crowd. He's had more than his fair share of them.  
　  
"I'm guessing the jocks don't know? And I would not say slumming it, hun. Those girls aren't lowering themselves to be with you, I'd say it was the other way around." Adam keeps petting his hair while he talks and it’s pretty fucking awesome, it even settles the itch down a little.  
　  
"The guys mainly don't know, there are rumors sometimes. But most the girls know, they all talk. It’s how I end up with half of them coming to me to hook up." Despite his size he was the closest thing to a bad boy their school had and he'd been more than one good girls chosen form of rebellion, even if it was often a somewhat private rebellion.  
　  
"They must be telling each other good things about you. I'm sure with gossip there is some exaggeration though, what do they say?" Adam asks, sounding a little breathy.  
　  
"That I'm good at what I do." He's never been one for bragging, doesn't need to be. He has simply let his actions do the talking. If the girls want to gossip about him after, he doesn't care, especially when he has never heard anything bad.  
　  
"I thought it was only guys who talked about who was a good lay. The women I know talk about sex, but they’re subtle about it. If you really have a rep good enough to get you laid, they must be talking a lot." Adam is still doing the cool massage thing with his hand, so Tommy isn't about to tell him to fuck off, even if he doesn't normally talk about his sex life with strangers.  
　  
"Talking a lot or there is a lot of them talking about it." Tommy knows he's had more sexual partners than the average high schooler, but he's careful. Just like every other aspect of his life, he has rules when it comes to his sex life. He always makes sure he and his partner are on the same page, so they both know if it is a one time thing or something more. He's always safe as well, he has never had sex without a condom. When people he's been with have tried to push him to bareback, he's told them to fuck off. It's not like he won't be able to find someone else quick enough. Sex is meant to be the thing that controls teenage boys, it leads over half his classmates around by their dicks. It’s not like that for him, sure he loves getting off, loves getting other people off too, there is almost a sense of power in making someone fall apart under your touch. But sex is not the thing that rules his body and mind, sex doesn't even distract his mind when the urge to burn things is itching away under his skin. Sex is fun, pleasurable, it’s a way for him to blow off steam and better than settling for his own hand, but it never consumes him.  
　  
"Damn, Tommy, sounds like you’re in high demand with all the girls at this school and like you don't keep it in your pants." Adam smirks.  
　  
"I'm eighteen, what do you expect? I'm meant to be a walking hard on at this age." He'd got a whole big talk from his dad just before he started senior year, about how he couldn't be expected to control his hormones at his age. Then he'd handed over some condoms with strict instructions to use them when he started having sex. Tommy had held his tongue and waited for his dad to leave his room before he added the condoms to the stock he kept in his draw. It wasn't like he could tell his dad he always had a condom on him, for like emergencies, sure as shit he wasn't about to tell him about the packets of lube he kept handy either. Just because his dad had been giving him the go ahead to have sex then, Tommy didn't think he'd be pleased to know Tommy had been fucking around for years. Somehow he didn't think the fact that he had always been careful would make his dad feel better over the fact that Tommy hadn't been any kind of virgin since middle school.  
　  
"I like you, you’re confident, but not cocky, it’s kind of hot. Even if you are a bit of a slut." Some how Adam managed to both make slut sound far filthier than it normally did and make it sound like a compliment.  
　  
"I might be a slut, but you’re the one trying to get all up on me," Tommy said, looking at the tiny gap Adam had left between them.  
　  
"Hmmm, I wonder if you roll over for men as easy as all those girls get on their back for you." Adam moved closer as he spoke, his broad chest brushing against Tommy's. He kind of hates and loves that he has to look up to meet Adam's eye all at the same time.  
　  
"Who says I'm the one who rolls over?" Tommy asked, the honest answer was that he went both ways when it came to men, topping more often as he got a little older, but he had bottomed before, didn't doubt that he would again. He had a feeling that if Adam made a real play to get in his pants, yeah, Tommy would end up on his back, begging for it like a bitch.  
　  
"You might be some sort of player around here, Tommy, but I can play too. And I can read you like a book. Ever since you saw me tell Ford off you have been dying to get on my dick," Adam growls out low and sexy. Suddenly, his hips are pressing into Tommy's and he can feel that he isn't the only one well on his way to being hard. It feels like Adam’s seriously packing as well.  
　  
"I'm not playing with you." Tommy knew better than to play games with the wrong people, you ended up getting burnt. Playing with Adam, even if they were both playing the same game was dangerous. Adam was way too good at seeing through him, sooner or later he would notice the hunger in Tommy, the one that sex didn't help with and he would want to know what Tommy craved; he was the type to push for an answer. He couldn't risk that, he should walk away right now. But the desire to get a taste of Adam was stronger than his sense of self preservation in that moment.  
　  
"You feel bigger than I thought you'd be. You’re not proportional are you? Which is good, because you’re kind of tiny everywhere else." Adam laughed, grinding his hips forward a little.  
　  
"Fuck you," Tommy spat out.  
　  
"No, Tommy, fuck you." Adam smirked and the hand that had been petting at his hair stilled. Gripping on to his hair tightly, Adam used his hold to move him and when he seemed happy with where he was, Adam leaned in and landed a forceful kiss right on his mouth. It was almost bruising, definitely dominating and so fucking hot, Tommy wasn't about to break it off. Not even to argue with Adam about his apparent assumption that he would be fucking Tommy.  
　  
"Ummm, your good at that, but then you should be," Adam breaths against his lips, the slut goes unsaid, but Tommy hears it loud and clear.  
　  
"If you want some reluctant straight boy or timid virgin, feel free to go find one. I'm experienced, you either like that or you don't. But if you’re staying, you can quit giving me shit over it." Tommy shrugs. Adam is hot and different. When Adam is kissing him, he can hardly even feel his fire related addiction itch. He's not willing to put up with a load of shit for it though.  
　  
"I prefer experienced, as long as it doesn't come with a risk that I might catch something." Adam smirks and Tommy almost swings for him. It’s only the fact that he tries to keep a low profile that stops him. Punching out the new kid tends to get people asking questions.  
　  
"Get the fuck off me, you asshole." Tommy pushes at Adam's chest, wanting him gone. He's fucking careful. He doesn't need some dick he's never met making cracks about him having something. Pushing Adam away doesn't actually work that well though, seen as Tommy can't even get him to move. Adam doesn't do anything to stop him for a while, till he gets bored by the looks of it and with one fucking huge hand he gets a hold of Tommy's hands and pins them above his head, one hand easily keeping his wrists together and against the rough concrete.  
　  
"Motherfucker," Tommy growls.  
　  
"Hey now, play nice and maybe I'll let you go," Adam taunts.  
　  
"Smug motherfucker," Tommy corrects himself.  
　  
"You've got quiet the mouth on you, Tommy. I wonder what other dirty things it does," Adam asks, pressing his still hard cock hard into Tommy. He almost panics, his brain pointing out just how fucking defenceless he is right now. He can't fight Adam, he is pinned. Adam is stronger than him, he wouldn't win a fight unless he got lucky. He doesn't know fuck all about Adam or what he is capable of. All he knows is the reason why Adam's starting his senior year at a new school is because he got into some kind of trouble. His freak out doesn't last though. He's good at reading people and Adam's eyes are all lust. They don't show any traces of violence, he doesn't look like he wants to hurt Tommy, just fuck him. So chances are, he's not about to try and rape him. Freak out over, he feels his confidence coming back. He might be the one who is pinned, but he still has all the power here, because Adam wants him.  
　  
"Play nice and maybe you'll find out." Tommy smirks echoing the other man’s words.  
　  
"Fucking tease," Adam growls, dipping in for another kiss without letting go of his wrists. Tommy doesn't turn his head away, not right away. He lets Adam lick into his mouth, lets himself enjoy the heat that begins to build and then he pulls away, turning his head to the side.  
　  
"I don't fuck assholes who think I'm diseased," Tommy tells him firmly.  
　  
"I was only teasing, don't be so sensitive." Adam uses his turned head as an opportunity. He presses kisses to Tommy's neck, small, nipping bites that he soothes with soft almost ticklish licks. The over all effect has Tommy squirming and his neck’s probably getting marked the hell up. He's damn sure it will be when he feels Adam sucking at his collarbone. He can't hold in the small moan that passes his lips.  
　  
"See, you want to forgive me," Adam purrs right by his ear, before he teasingly flicks at the piercings there before sucking them into his mouth.  
　  
"Adam, I might be easy, but I'm not that easy." Tommy laughs. It feels damn good, but he has a feeling that making Adam work for it could be fun. Screw class, he wouldn't have been able to focus all day, at least now he has found a nice distraction to keep him going until he can go home and take care of his little addiction. He has hours and hours to wait before he can get any relief for that, so some sexual relief will have to do. Preferably with Adam if he plays his cards right, because Adam gets in his head, makes his blood pump. When Adam is kissing him, it’s hard to think of anything else, even flames.  
　  
"Fine, I'm sorry. What else do I need to do in order for you to forgive me?" Adam asks.  
　  
"I can think of a few things." Tommy chuckles. He should tell Adam to let go of his wrists, but he kind of likes the way it feels. He never knew being held in place could make him so hot. It makes him think of Adam holding him down in other ways and places, like pinning him down to a bed and just making him take it. The idea alone is enough to make him shudder.  
　  
"What are you thinking about, it’s something dirty, I can tell," Adam asks, eyes gleaming.  
　  
"Thinking about you taking me somewhere that there is no chance we’ll be interrupted so you can fuck me," Tommy throws out, just to see Adam's reaction. He's glad he does. Adam moans a little, his hips rolling forward seemingly beyond his control. Tommy would love to see Adam lose control. Fuck making him earn forgiveness, watching smooth almost manipulative Adam, fall apart because of him will be an awesome power trip for him.  
　  
"Damn, I'm guessing here isn't private enough for you?" Adam asks glancing around.  
　  
"Someone is bound to come out for a smoke sooner or later and this is not the sort of school you want to get caught fucking a guy at." Tommy has had sex at school before, he's almost been caught more than once. That had been with girls and he knows if he had been caught, he would have got in shit, but he has a feeling that if he got caught with Adam, the shit storm it would cause would be way beyond any trouble he has ever been in. Half the teachers look the other way when he gets called a fag for a reason, their school isn't exactly gay friendly.  
　  
"Fine, do you know somewhere we can go?" Adam asks and he squeezes with his hand a little as he talks and Tommy gets to experience another full body shudder. Yeah, there is no way he's not getting with Adam today. He wants all up in the new boy’s business so bad that he is aching for it.  
　  
"That is so fucking hot," Adam groans, breath coming out a little harsher. He presses down even harder and Tommy feels his eyes almost cross.  
　  
"Shit, we really need to find somewhere to go," Tommy pants, mentally flicking through all the possibilities, most of them were on the risky side even with girls and a few spots in the school have security cameras now.  
　  
"I'm the new kid, remember, so you need to think of somewhere," Adam points out.  
　  
"Fuck, there isn't anywhere we won't get busted." He doesn't want to stop, he thinks his dick might kill him if he even tries.  
　  
"Do they check the student parking lot?" Adam asks.  
　  
"No, I don't think so." He's snuck out through the lot once or twice and never been caught and he knows he's not the only one.  
　  
"My car’s parked right at the back; tinted windows. What do you say?" Adam grins.  
　  
"Fuck yeah, lets go." Its still risky, but it sounds like the best option.  
　  
Adam seems reluctant to let his wrists go, but after hesitating, he does. He holds Tommy's hand the whole time there, trying to not flat out run to the parking lot. It’s kind of a sweet action considering Adam isn't his boyfriend walking him to his locker or some shit, he's a guy he's just met taking him to his car to fuck. They get straight in the back seat when they reach Adam's car and he locks the doors. If someone does walk by, they might well not even notice that anyone is in the car.  
　  
Adam is on him in seconds, pushing and pulling at him till Tommy is on his back on the back seat with Adam on top of him. Being manhandled should not be such a turn on, but it really is. During the trip to the car, his hard on had lessened a little, but he is right back to being rock hard again as he squirms underneath Adam. He's not been with a guy for a while. He's missed having a hard body to press into, he loves curves, loves women, but there is just something about this that gets him going.  
　  
"You’re lucky, this back seat is fucking cramped for me, you’re laid out fine," Adam bitches before kissing him hard and fast. Tommy doesn't even try to reply. He is much more interested in sliding his hands up under Adam's T-shirt to feel all the hot smooth skin covering his broad back. He's not all muscle; there are some softer spots, but his body seems pretty damn perfect to Tommy and he can feel how strong it is, how strong Adam is.  
　  
"Quite bitching and do something," Tommy growls. They’re alone now, somewhere they can't get caught. He doesn't see any reason to be waiting around.  
　  
"Such a pushy little bottom." Adam smirks, those stupidly big hands manhandling Tommy out of his T-shirt.  
　  
"I'm not a fucking bottom, I top all the time. I just happen to want to get on your big dick, don't be an ass about it," Tommy snaps, going for Adam's shirt. The way he sees it, it is so not fair if he is the only one topless. He's clearly a genius though, because the press of skin on skin feels fucking incredible; he has the best ideas. Adam might not be his obsession the way fire is, but the man does make him feel like he is burning up wherever they touch.  
　  
"Fine, your a big macho top. Now, get naked so I can fuck you, pretty baby." Adam rubs a hand over his denim covered dick as he talks and it makes Tommy forget he should be mad about the shit Adam's saying. Instead, he helps them both get naked(fair is fair) and he steals kisses while they strip. Adam's kisses are scorching, something a person could find themselves addicted to if they’re not careful. Tommy already has one addiction that rules his life, he doesn't want another.  
　  
"I'm not pretty," Tommy pants out as Adam grinds his naked and fucking huge cock down against Tommy, their dicks rubbing against each other in a way that feels better than it should. It’s dry humping for Christ sake, but it pretty much has his eyes rolling back in his head and his balls tightening. Adam feels so fucking good on top of him; their combined breath is fogging up the windows, like the world’s biggest cliché and the cars getting so hot, they’re both sweating already, it's like there burning up, but it feels fucking incredible.  
　  
"You are, so God damn pretty, noticed you the second I walked in the room." There is no smirk twisting Adam's lips, no mockery in his tone and something in his eyes tells Tommy he isn't trying to piss Tommy off anymore. He means it, he really thinks Tommy is pretty, isn't calling him a girl, isn't insulting him. Adam likes the way he looks, that's beyond obvious.  
　  
"Fuck me, I'm sick of waiting." He wants to get his mouth on Adam's gorgeous cock, to lick and taste. He wants Adam to fuck his face, his throat. He wants Adam's mouth on him, to see what that talented tongue can do with a dick. But they can do that some other time, he's an expert on addiction, he knows there will be another time. Just once with Adam won't be enough to get rid of the urge to have him, won't get rid of the all over ache he produces, so that kind of four play can go down some other time. Today, he wants Adam's cock buried in him and he wants it now.  
　  
Adam has to get off of him a second and lean between the front seats. He opens the glove box and then he is back with condoms and lube. He might not carry the stuff on him, but in his car it’s prepared enough that Tommy is willing to bet Adam is really fucking far from virginal. Adam gets between his legs, man handling Tommy into whatever position he wants. Tommy ends up on his back, legs spread as wide as he can in the back seat and wrapped around Adam's solid body. Adam kisses him and it distracts Tommy so much that he doesn't hear the lube being opened or Adam slicking up his fingers, but it must of happened, because Adam is circling his rim with lube slick fingers. He's a warm solid weight between Tommy's thighs, bending him almost in two so they can kiss while Adam brushes teasing little touches over his skin. The position makes his back ache a little and thighs ache a little, but it feels too good to move.  
　  
"Adam, stop being a damn tease," Tommy yells when those talented fingers press against him lightly, but make no attempted to breach him.  
　  
"You want my fingers, baby?" Adam purrs.  
　  
"Fuck, yes, give me them right the fuck now. I'm sick of playing your stupid teasing game. I want to play around for real." Tommy is a little bit past caring about his dignity. He's trying not to beg, but he needs more and he needs it now. Teasing each other had been fun, but he wants more now, is so ready for more.  
　  
"Think you can take it, my fingers are bigger than yours, bigger than a lot of guys. My cocks bigger too," Adam points out cockily, but Tommy senses he is being given an out. Adam is big, the sort of big that's gonna hurt a little even with prep, a lot of guys wouldn't want to even try and take on a guy as hung as Adam. Tommy likes it when it burns a little though, the stinging pain of too little prep or lube has really got him going in the past and he cannot wait for the pleasure pain he knows he will get from Adam's dick splitting him open.  
　  
"If you’re not man enough to dick me, just say and I'll go find someone who is," Tommy taunts right back, it gets the reaction he had hoped for and more. Adam growls and two lube covered fingers are forcing there way into his body, a little too quick to be comfortable even with all the lube. Tommy hisses out a breath at the sting, but his body is already pressing back into the feeling, trying to get more. It feels so good, his vision is starting to narrow till all he sees is Adam and his over senses are following, sight, smell, touch, hearing, all focused on Adam. He has never focused on a person like this.  
　  
Tommy moans, no words coming out to beg for more, but Adam seems to understand any way and suddenly another finger is working its way in along side the two already pumping inside of him. The stretch has him moaning and shaking. He pants into kisses that have turned a little sloppy, messy, too turned on for finesses and technique. His hands are on Adam's back, nails digging in, but he can't help it and Adam doesn't seem to mind in the slightest.  
　  
　  
"More, now Adam. Fuck me." Tommy meant it to sound like an order, tries to ignore the fact that what came out of his mouth was definitely begging. He doesn't care though because it's working. Adam is rolling on a condom, slicking himself up with lube. Tommy is about to get exactly what he wanted, all of that big dick up inside of him.  
　  
It hurts, but no more than he had thought it would. Adam doesn't just thrust right in either, showing more patience than any of Tommy's other male lovers ever has. He pushes in slowly, inch by inch. They’re both breathing hard, kisses more lips bumping together than anything else, both of them too caught up in the feeling of Adam slowly sinking into him to focus on kissing. Tommy doesn't think he even has the breath to kiss Adam deeply, his chest feels tight, his body is shacking with the intensity of the feelings coursing through his body. Adam's hips finally meet his pelvis; he isn't even thrusting yet and Tommy already feels overwhelmed. No man has ever made him feel like this, like he can't think or feel or think of anything else. His body doesn't feel like it’s his, he feels like Adam has taken him over. He gets to feel what Adam wants him to feel, he is completely consumed by Adam.  
　  
Tommy digs his nails deeper into Adam's back, urging him to move, to do something. He needs him to move, but he can't find the words to ask for it, let alone beg the way Adam would probably demand if he spoke. Either Adam's okay with going along with non-verbal queues or he just can't bear staying still any longer. His first few thrusts are slow, careful, he doesn't pull that far out, shallow thrusts, but soon he's pulling back till just the head on his cock is being squeezed by Tommy's tight inner muscles and then he is thrusting back in smoothly. Adam bends closer again to kiss him once his thrusts speed up, his tongue tracing Tommy's lower lip, teasing his way inside until he is licking his way into his mouth and fucking his tongue into Tommy. He tries to keep up, give as good as he's getting. He thrusts back onto Adam's dick, sucks on his tongue. Adam breaks the kiss and starts sucking wet, dirty kisses into his neck. When he bites down hard, Tommy's whole body bucks and he is coming without any warning, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train.  
　  
"Fuck," Adam moans watching him the whole time. He lasts maybe a handful more thrusts and then Tommy can feel him coming into the condom. He's so sensitive it hurts a little, but it feels fucking good as well.  
　  
"I can't believe you came without me touching your cock. That is the hottest thing I have ever seen. Such a slut for my dick," Adam pants, pressing light, almost tender kisses to his face.  
　  
They lay there till it gets too uncomfortable and then Adam pulls out and they start trying to clean up, to make it look a little less like they spent the morning having sex. They don't talk a lot, but they do swap numbers before they go back to class. Tommy doesn't even try to pretend he isn't going to call Adam, that he won't want to hook up again. Hell, they even kiss goodbye. The deodorant Adam had in his car is enough to cover up the smell of spunk and sweat, but Tommy didn't do a good job fixing his hair and he doesn't have anything to cover the hickey's Adam left all over his neck. Tommy doesn't give a shit. He can't get in trouble for people assuming he had sex.  
　  
In the week that follows, he meets Adam at his house three times, telling his parents he's going over to study, but hooking up instead. They fool around at school again, blowjobs in a bathroom, both trying to keep quiet. Tommy manages to sneak out into the fields one night. He follows all his normal rules and soon, he's watching the flames; they are so beautiful. For some reason, he gets an urge he has never felt before, he wishes Adam was here, that he could see this. Tommy wants to share this part of himself with Adam and that fucking terrifies him.  
　  
They keep meeting up for a whole month, it begins to feel less and less casual. They meet up more and more and they actually talk now as well as fucking. They’re at Adam's place one day, he's out to his family, where as Tommy is out to everyone but, so it’s easier to go to his place. They’re making out on his bed when Adam winces. They play rough often enough for Tommy to know he hasn't done anything to cause that reaction. He's resting against Adam's chest., lazily kissing him.  
　  
"What's wrong?" Tommy asks, lifting up a little.  
　  
"Nothing," Adam lies. Tommy can see the lie written all over his face.  
　  
"Bullshit. Tell me or I won't blow you," Tommy threatens, Adam is a sucker for his pouty lips, offering a blowjob or threatening not to give them anymore are both good options if Tommy wants something from the other man.  
　  
Adam nudges him till Tommy is laid out next to him instead of on top of him, then he slowly and carefully lifts up his shirt. The whole left side of his chest is marked up and those are not marks Tommy put there. His ribs are black and purple, covered in bruises.  
　  
"What the fuck happened to you?" Tommy growls, feeling anger spike and his skin starts to itch with the need to burn something; he craves the destruction, feels the need to watch something burn away to ash.  
　  
"Ford and some of his friends jumped me," Adam admits and he looks pissed as hell.  
　  
"How many friends?" Tommy asks, because he knows from experience that Ford doesn't go into a fight with anyone who can defend themselves unless he has at least four friends. Adam is more than capable of defending himself, so no way in hell Ford went after Adam without a lot of back up.  
　  
"Like half the football team. I could take him alone. But they got me on the ground so Ford could get a good few kicks in," Adam growls.  
　  
"I'll fucking kill him," Tommy snaps, sitting up on the edge of Adam's bed.  
　  
"Aw, Tommy, almost sounds like you care," Adam laughed.  
　  
"I do fucking care," Tommy yells.  
　  
Adam's arms wrap around his waist, pulling him close, pressing soft kisses to his neck.  
　  
"Baby, I'm just pissed off. I'm sorry I took it out on you. I know we don't talk about it, but I know you care. I care about you too. We can't do anything, though. Ford has too many friends and he's like a god in this town. We can't touch him and I'm trying to accept that," Adam sighs, snuggling into him. They don't do romance, they’re more fiery passion than hearts and flowers. But Tommy knows he has feelings for Adam. Adam's like a drug to him. He thinks maybe he's in love with Adam.  
　  
"Because we're fags? That's why we can't touch him?" Tommy asked, half of him still furious even as his body relaxes back into Adam's.  
　  
"Yeah, baby. I know it fucking sucks, but that's the way it works in towns like this," Adam sighs.  
　  
"Well, it shouldn't. He gets away with this, he'll keep coming after you, Adam. I won't let that happen," Tommy says firmly.  
　  
"What are you going to do?" Adam asks.  
　  
Tommy pulls out a cigarette and his lighter. He lights up still in Adam's hold, smirking. He knows exactly how to deal with Ford.  
　  
A week later, Tommy is standing outside in the middle of the night watching bright orange flames crackling, the smell of smoke. He goes home to shower, Adam is waiting in his bedroom when he comes out. The smell of smoke washed out of his hair and off his skin. His clothes are already being washed. He managed to get that as his chore when he was younger through careful manipulation. He's pretty sure his dad though he went with it to hide wet dreams, no one suspects the real reason.  
　  
"Is it done?" Adam asks quietly.  
　  
"Yep, Ford won't be bothering either of us ever again," Tommy prowls over to Adam, dropping his towel on the way. There is something intoxicating about watching things burn and he is turned the fuck on. When he reaches Adam, he wraps his arms around him and pulls the other man into a dirty wet kiss. Full of fire, like the rest of his life.  
　  
Tommy starts stripping Adam slowly and then pushes him back onto his bed. He straddles the other man, pressing light kisses to Adam's face and chest; he's so hard already. Has been since he lit the match.  
　  
"Thank you so much, no one has ever done something like this for me," Adam says softly, kissing his till Tommy squirms. Here in the dark, just the two of them pressed naked skin to naked skin it's easier to talk. There is nothing to hide behind, they are already venerable.  
　  
"I'd do anything for you," Tommy admits, his hands trailing down Adam's sides.  
　  
"I love you. I want you inside of me, please," Adam begs, voice all breathy. They haven't played like that yet. Tommy's not going to lie, he's though about it more than once.  
　  
"Love you, too." Tommy kisses Adam and takes control for once. Tommy has never though of himself as submissive before Adam, but the other man sure as hell brings that out of him. But tonight, Adam wants to be taken and Tommy wants to take him. Tommy knows the more dominate man won't offer to roll over often, let alone beg for it, so he makes sure to make it good. He's thankful for all the experience he has when he gets Adam moaning underneath him.  
　  
They go down to breakfast together, Tommy's parents think Adam stayed over to work on a history project. Adam's parents turn up with the police.  
　  
"Adam, there's been a fire." are the first words his Mom comes out with.  
　  
The police tell Adam his car had been set on fire in the night, any evidence they think will be turned to ash. But there was graffiti, some one spray pained "Die faggots" on the ground next to his car. They ask who might have done it. They tell the police about Ford, his public threats and homophobia. Adam's parents let him stay with Tommy, so he won't have to go home and see the damage. The police come back the same day. They went to talk to Ford, asked to search his room. His parents saw no reason not to let the police take a look around their good little boy’s place. They found all that was needed to start the fire under Ford's bed and the right colored spray paint was there too, wrapped up in one of Ford's shirts, which was paint stained and smelt faintly Smokey. They had Ford red handed and golden boy or not, he was heading for jail. Something this public couldn't be covered over and dismissed the way Adam's assault would have been. They’re left alone again after that. Tommy hiding his smile until they’re gone. It's amazing what two trips across the road can do. First time slipping in an open back window when he saw they had all left to steal Ford's shirt. Then a second time to plant what he needed after the fire and return the shirt. The benefits of living across the street from the Ford family all his life, he knew all their habits. His own addiction had trained him to be stealthy, discreet. It had been almost too easy to set Ford.  
　  
"God, your amazing." Adam grins, backing Tommy into a wall.  
　  
"I told you I would deal with it." Tommy shrugs  
　  
Adam just smiles at him, a look in his eyes like Tommy is everything he's ever wanted. Tommy hasn't shown him everything yet; he knows, but he hasn't seen. But feeling Adam's heart race in excitement after what they have just done, Tommy has a very good feeling that Adam will easily deal with Tommy's addiction, maybe even come watch or help. Nothing could be more perfect to him than mixing his two obsessions, Adam Lambert and Fire.

The End.


End file.
